Ketsuya vs Takashi
Walking through the lush, sunlit forest of the Land of Fire, Ketsuya headed back to his hideout after his 5 hour mission in the Land of Earth. He wore his Anbu uniform that's he always wears, becuase he was so use to fighting in it before he went rogue. He walked with his hands in his pockets and Sword strapped to his back. He also had a kunai and shuriken equipped. "Maybe i should, try and turn back to a citizn of konohagakure." He muttered out loud. As much as wanted to sit down and relax, he had to return, knowing that he was an international criminal in a foreign country, and that he couldn't stay out in the open knowing that one scout could go back and get 100 men,which still wouldn't be any trouble for him, but he didn't have the time. Further up along the path a silver-haired man, wrapped in a crimson cloak, sat beneath the shade of a tree. Returning from an errand assigned to him by his partner in crime the swordsman, going by the name of Takashi, decided to rest for a few minutes before going back to work. "It's been too long of a day already," he thinks to himself lazily, before being alerted to the the sensation of an approaching presence. The voice of the man walking towards him through the forest is easily heard, generating an immediate sigh o the silver-haired swordsman. "I suppose I wouldn't just get off easy for the day," he considers silently, pulling himself to his feeht just as the so called rogue came into plain sight. Without uttering a word Takashi simply gazed over at the man, patiently wondering how the scenario would develop. Ketsuya's head was turned away from the man, but he felt the silver haired man's chakra. Not knowing if the man would be friend or foe, he activated his sharingan and turned his head facing the man and would look directly into the eyes that were looking at him. Then he would activate Genjutsu: Sharingan to try and paralyze the man. Just in case he was real danger. the familiar change in the approaching man's chakra signature, Takashi instinctively responds with his own brand of genjutsu, despite not appearing to do a thing. Tailoring the potency of the illusion to match the quality of his opponent's, the two techniques negate one another like clockwork. "Are you serious?" Takashi questions the Uchiha with a cold tone, "I hope you didn't suspect such an obvious technique to work. I must admit though, you do know how to immediately turn a normal situation into a hostile one." "I had to see if you were friend or foe." P says casually, not knowing if this will get hostile or casual."But my apologizes." He says, adjusting his headband with the slash through the symbol for konoha. "May i ask, but who are you?" He asked. Glancing at the man's headband, Takashi lowers his eyes in annoyance. If he wasn't undercover at the moment he'd have no qualm ending this guy's life in an instant, but he had to consider the circumstances of his true mission. "Who am I?" he questions in a disdainful manner, "Hmph, I'm just another individual more suited for the underbelly of society." The last thing he needed was another distraction, but something inside him wanted really wanted to end this guy. "So, what happens now...Uchiha?" he begins, subtly adjusting his stance, "Is this the part where we try to kill each other?" Ketsuya felt annoyed."Kazami, not Uchiha. And, I dont know, you tell me. I have more important matters to attend to, but i could go for a sparring match." He says, not wanting to kill the guy, just see his ability level."Shall we?" He said, wondering what this guy was made of, and thinking of the technique he used to deflect his genjutsu. "Kazami? A forgotten branch clan the Uchiha severed early on, I wouldn't consider that an improvement," Takashi responds in an arrogant manner. While he knew he shouldn't fight this guy, he could justify a battle if he wasn't the one who made the first move. Turning his back on Ketsuya, the silver-haired man begins to walk away. "Sparring? No wonder your clan was cut off. They must have been too soft for the horrors of battle, and it looks like that's still the case." Anger spread throughout Ketsuya's body. He gripped his Sword in his sheath. He swiftly lets go,grabs then throws a shuriken at the man. He then makes several hands signs and does Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique he uses his pointer and middle finger to act as if slicing and sends it at Takashi. "Heh...finally," Takashi murmurs as he spins around towards the incoming projectile. Swiping his left hand through the air, he catches the shuriken between two of his fingers. Noticing the build up of wind chakra, the silver-haired combatant channels chakra of a similar nature into the projectile and throws it back at his opponent. The wind clad shuriken severs the incoming the blade of air, causing it to disperse harmlessly, and continues on with furious haste towards the dōjutsu wielding individual. Ketsuya uses Body Replacement Technique and to switches places with a stick behind Takashi, he makes the snake handseal and uses Lightning Release: False Darkness and fires a spear of lightning through his pointer and middle fingers at Takashi. The radiant bolt of chakra, in all it's glory, pieces through the crimson cloak of the swordsman. Surprisingly though that's a l it hits, it's owner nowhere to be found. Having repositioned himself above his opponent, Takashi severs the trunks of several of the threes with his sword. Violently, the heav debris falls towards Ketsuya and the. surrounding area, capable of crushing any standard individual. Ketsuya, being surprised for a second, he used Wind Release: Thrusting Wind Palm and pushed the debris away , then uses Body Flicker Technique to quickly get behind Takashi. He makes some quick handing and uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique to shoot a ball of flames at him.